The birds and the bees
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: La pubertad conlleva ciertos problemillas inesperados, pero por suerte Zero Two tiene la solución a todos ellos.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Para que os hagáis una idea, la historia tendría lugar más o menos tras el episodio 17.**

* * *

 **THE BIRDS AND THE BEES**

Hiro podía sentir la superficie helada del suelo bajo la planta de sus pies descalzos a cada paso que daba. A pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo, había recorrido tantas veces la misma ruta para llegar a la habitación de Zero Two, que a esas alturas ni siquiera le hacía falta encender la luz; había memorizado el camino a la perfección.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo, Hiro inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y la exhaló despacio. Después, el chico golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos para anunciar su llegada y la abrió. Zero Two le esperaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación con la espalda apoyada contra alfeizar interior de la ventana, rodeada de dibujos.

Hiro sospecha que la chica aguardaba su llegada desde hacía rato; probablemente, y a pesar de que Hiro había tenido mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, con unos sentidos tan agudos como los suyos, Zero Two debía haber escuchado todos y cada uno de sus pasos amortiguados contra las tablas de madera que conformaban el suelo del último piso. Aun así, cuando los ojos de la chica recayeron sobre su persona, Zero Two esbozó una sonrisa radiante a modo de saludo.

Sin poder evitarlo, las mejillas de Hiro se tiñeron de rojo y el chico se puso nervioso de repente. Últimamente, cada vez que Zero Two y él pasaban tiempo a solas, su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera extraña. A veces, cuando Zero Two se apoyaba contra él, o cuando sus pieles se rozaban en un acto fortuito, el corazón de Hiro se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía extrañamente errática. Si Zero Two se percataba de aquello, al menos la joven tenía la decencia de no mencionar nada al respecto. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, cuando los roces, las sonrisas y los acercamientos persistían durante un cierto tiempo, Hiro sentía como una extraña sensación de ardor placentero se acumulaba en su vientre, y entonces, cuando aquella sensación se volvía demasiado intensa, asustado y confuso, el chico se veía obligado a cortar cualquier tipo de contacto con Zero Two, quién siempre observaba sus reacciones con interés y una atención minuciosa.

—¡Darling! —le llamó la chica entusiasmada, dando palmaditas contra el suelo, instándole a sentarse junto a ella.

Hiro le regalo una sonrisa relajada, aunque llena de afecto, y obedeció, atravesando con cuidado la barrera de dibujos esparcidos por el suelo para no pisar ninguno. A diferencia de él, Zero Two poseía una facilidad increíble para plasmar imágenes sobre una hoja de papel.

En cuanto Hiro se encontró a su alcance, Zero Two alargó sus brazos y le envolvió en un abrazo sofocante, ante el cual Hiro no opuso resistencia. Como de costumbre, Zero Two olía de maravilla, su aroma dulce y embriagador siempre conseguía relajarle, y de manera inconsciente el muchacho enterró su rostro en el cuello de la chica y rozó su nariz contra la piel cálida que allí residía, dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de confort y seguridad que le ofrecía su compañera. Estaba tan cómodo, tan caliente…

—Te he echado de menos, Darling —le susurró Two Zero al oído, haciéndole cosquillas, y Hiro se sobresaltó cuando una conocida presión en su entrepierna le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Y-yo también a ti —tartamudeó él con torpeza, tratando de alejarse de la chica con disimulo, asustado porque, a diferencia de otras veces, su pequeño problema parecía crecer en lugar de disminuir, determinado a persistir y arruinarle la noche. No obstante, esta vez Zero Two no permitió que Hiro se alejase; en su lugar, sus brazos se mantuvieron imperturbables a su alrededor, aprisionándole contra ella.

Sin saber qué hacer, Hiro se revolvió en el sitio y, aunque no logró escapar, al menos el chico consiguió darla la espalda, ocultando de esa forma la erección que ahora se marcaba claramente contra el pantalón de su pijama.

—¿De verdad? ¿Seguro que no me estás mintiendo? —inquirió Zero Two, y mientras hablaba su respiración cálida le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, provocándole escalofríos que le ponían la carne de gallina y que por desgracia terminaban en aquel lugar prohibido situado entre sus muslos.

Hiro cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, luchando contra la vergüenza y el pánico que parecían haberse apoderado de su mente. Le costaba pensar con claridad y su lengua parecía una maraña dentro de su boca.

—N-no… —Genial, una respuesta muy elocuente y para nada sospechosa.

Aunque no podía verla, Hiro sabía que Zero Two estaba sonriendo, por eso, cuando la mano de la chica se coló por debajo de su camiseta, los ojos de Hiro se abrieron como platos y, casi como impulsado por un resorte, el chico pegó un brinco en el sitio.

—Z-zero Two, ¿qué estás…?

—Shhh. —Le calló ella, y su mano dibujó formas difusas sobre el bajo de su espalda, provocando que Hiro se retorciese nuevamente por acto reflejo—. Eres tan cálido, Darling… —murmuró ella, apoyando sus labios contra su nuca. De pronto, Hiro dejó escapar un chillido ahogado cuando la lengua de la chica trazó un camino húmedo desde la piel que sobresalía por el cuello de su camiseta hasta su yugular.

Las rodillas temblorosas de Hiro se unieron de golpe y sus muslos escondieron la prueba incriminatoria de que, en verdad, el muchacho estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que debería de toda la atención que Zero Two le proporcionaba en aquellos momentos.

—Últimamente no nos hemos visto demasiado. Me pregunto por qué será… —comentó entonces Zero Two, y Hiro pudo notar un cambio drástico en la voz de la chica. Su tono ya no sonaba juguetón, sino refrenado, como si la joven estuviese intentando controlarse para no revelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Hiro quería preguntar al respecto y asegurarse de que Zero Two estaba bien, pero cada vez que intentaba abrir la boca, la chica le callaba mediante caricias y roces sugerentes.

—¿Sabes por qué te he echado tanto de menos, Darling? —Su voz sonaba cada vez más y más seria, y Hiro soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando el dedo índice de su compañera trazó una línea siguiendo la trayectoria de su columna vertebral—. Después de haberlo pensado mucho, he llegado a la conclusión de que me estás evitando.

Hiro tragó saliva sintiéndose culpable. La deducción de Zero Two era cierta. Por culpa de su estúpido cuerpo, que actuaba libremente sin su permiso, Hiro tenía miedo de quedarse a solas demasiado rato con Zero Two. Por el día, al estar reunidos todos juntos no había problema, pero sus visitas nocturnas se habían visto reducidas drásticamente.

—¿Acaso te has cansado de mí, Darling? ¿O a lo mejor te doy asco? —preguntó Zero Two, aumentando la presión de su agarre sobre Hiro, y aunque había una especie de amenaza implícita tras aquellas palabras, Hiro no se dejó intimidar. El chico sabía que en realidad Zero Two solo estaba asustada por culpa del extraño comportamiento que él había exhibido últimamente. Zero Two había sido rechazada durante toda su vida por el simple hecho de no ser humana, y aunque ambos se habían declarado su amor en el fragor de la batalla, Hiro sabía que siempre quedaría un ápice de inseguridad en el corazón de la chica.

—Zero Two, no es lo que piensas… yo nunca…

—¡¿Entonces por qué?! —le interrumpió la chica, llevándose una mano a la boca horrorizada al darse cuenta de lo desesperadas y bruscas que habían sonado aquellas palabras, probablemente creyendo qué si Hiro no había estado asustado de ella antes, ahora seguramente lo estaría.

—¡Porqué me da vergüenza! —siseó Hiro avergonzado, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos, aún sin poderse creer lo que estaba a punto de confesar—. Cuando estoy contigo mi cuerpo reacciona de forma extraña, y… no sé qué hacer. Nunca antes me había pasado.

—Oh… —Fue lo único que contesto Zero Two.

Para ilustrar sus palabras, Hiro, sintiéndose derrotado y con las mejillas más rojas que un tomate, separó sus piernas muy lentamente. Casi de inmediato, La barbilla de Zero Two se apoyó sobre su hombro y, tras contemplar detenidamente —y para mortificación de Hiro— la forma abultada de su polla erecta, que no había disminuido en absoluto durante su discusión, la chica esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que Hiro conocía muy bien.

—Darling, eres un pervertido —dictaminó Zero Two sin dejar de sonreír, liberando por fin al pobre chico, quién no estaba seguro de si sería mejor echarse a reír histéricamente o irse a llorar a una esquina de la habitación.

—No es mi culpa… —murmuró Hiro, intentando defenderse, aunque sabía que sería inútil. La humillación era tal, que el chico ni siquiera era capaz de levantar el rostro para mirar a su compañera.

Súbitamente, Zero Two le agarró del brazo y se levantó del suelo, obligando a Hiro a levantarse con ella en el proceso. Después, la chica, olvidándose por completo de los dibujos a sus pies, tironeó bruscamente del brazo de Hiro hasta que este, trastabillando, calló de espaldas sobre la cama.

—¿Q-que estás haciendo? —preguntó Hiro alarmado, retrocediendo en la cama hasta chocar contra el cabecero al ver como Zero Two se lanzaba sobre el colchón siguiendo su ejemplo.

Hiro se mordió el labio y su polla palpitó un par de veces dentro de sus pantalones cuando la figura amenazante de Zero Two avanzó gateando en su dirección. Casi parecía una leona a punto de devorarle, y a juzgar por su sonrisa y el brillo travieso que iluminaba su mirada, lo más seguro es que la chica estuviese disfrutando al máximo de la adorable visión de su príncipe agazapado en una cama frente a ella, indefenso y a la espera de ser corrompido.

—No sé si deberíamos estar haciendo esto. Se supone que no está permitido —musitó Hiro, sintiendo un nudo atorándole la garganta debido a los nervios.

Zero Two, quien acababa de llegar hasta él y ahora se había hecho un hueco entre sus piernas, besó dulcemente la frente de Hiro mientras una de sus manos acariciaba las diminutas protuberancias que habían aparecido en la frente del chico, y la otra mantenía su cabeza quieta al sostener su mejilla con suavidad. Todo ello con una calma antinatural teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

—Aún no estamos haciendo nada, Darling —le recordó ella, y una sonrisita divertida se dibujó en sus bonitos labios rosas.

Por algún motivo, esas palabras hicieron que Hiro recordase el momento en el lago cuando Zero Two le rechazó, antes de que el malentendido entre ambos se aclarase. La chica había insinuado algo sobre ir más allá de los besos, y por primera vez desde entonces, Hiro se preguntó cuanta experiencia tendría Zero Two en este ámbito. Entonces, una desagradable voz desde el fondo de su mente le susurró que esta no era la primera vez que Zero Two seducía a otra persona tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora con él, y que Hiro sería incapaz de cumplir sus expectativas. Sintiéndose más tímido que nunca y terriblemente expuesto, Hiro alzó una mano temblorosa y la posó sobre la que Zero Two tenía en su mejilla.

—No sé si estoy preparado para esto —confesó él, y para su sorpresa, los ojos de Zero Two se llenaron de preocupación.

—¿No quieres seguir adelante? —Parecía decepcionada, y quizás algo molesta, aunque Hiro sabía que su irritación iba dirigida a si misma; lo más probable es que Zero Two pensase que acaba de hacer algo mal, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

—Sí quiero —se apresuró a explicar él—, pero no sé si seré capaz de… hacerlo bien.

Zero Two le observó fijamente durante unos incómodos e interminables segundos, y entonces le preguntó:

—¿Hacer el qué exactamente, Darling?

Deseando que se le tragase la tierra, Hiro reunió todo el valor que le quedaba y respondió:

—Bebes.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Un segundo antes Zero Two se encontraba arrodillada frente a él, y al siguiente la chica rodaba por la cama partiéndose de la risa.

—Oh, Darling, eres tan gracioso… —dijo ella tras haberse calmado un poco, todavía tirada bocarriba sobre el colchón a los pies de un muy confundido Hiro.

—No lo entiendo, pensaba que tú…

—Darling —le interrumpió Zero Two, dándose la vuelta sobre sí misma para poder mirarle a la cara con mayor facilidad, estaba sonriendo—, podemos hacer muchas otras cosas a parte de… bebes.

Los ojos de Hiro se abrieron como platos.

—¡¿Hay todavía más?! —cuestionó él, todavía sin podérselo creer.

La sonrisa de Zero Two se ensanchó, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para replicar, una idea fugaz cruzó su mente.

—Darling, creo que tengo una idea…

 **OoOoO**

El agua del baño estaba muy caliente, casi ardiendo. Hiro hundió la cabeza bajo su superficie y aguantó la respiración durante varios segundos. Cuando sacó la cabeza de nuevo, Zero Two, desnuda de pies a cabeza, le esperaba sentada en el bordillo. Hiro por poco no se desmaya, y con la cara más caliente que la propia agua, el chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero el corazón de Hiro pegó un brinco en su pecho cuando Zero Two le abrazó por la espalda y sus senos cálidos presionaron contra sus omóplatos.

—Darling… —le susurró ella al oído, y la polla de Hiro, que por ese entonces había logrado regresar a su estado natural, comenzó a cobrar vida una vez más.

Decidiendo que seguir huyendo no era la solución. Hiro se dio la vuelta despacio para encarar a Zero Two, quién le recibió con una dulce sonrisa antes de unir sus labios en un íntimo beso lleno de ternura. Cuando ambos se separaron, Hiro jadeó contra los labios húmedos de la chica y esta unió sus frentes de modo que los cuernos de ambos se tocasen.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Darling? —le preguntó ella, y esta vez Hiro decidió ser sincero.

—Nervioso, pero… feliz. Creo que venir aquí ha sido una buena idea.

Y era cierto. El vapor, la calma y la intimidad del baño habían hecho maravillas a la hora de calmar los crispados nervios de Hiro. Además, a esas horas de la noche era poco probable que alguien les interrumpiese.

—Me alegro.

Hiro no tuvo tiempo ni de parpadear. En un instante, Zero Two se hallaba sentada en el agua, apoyada contra la pared del baño, y él sentado sobre su regazo con las piernas a ambos lados de la chica. Cabía decir que la postura era cómoda en sentido literal, pero no tanto en sentido figurado.

—Zero Two… —Los dedos de Zero Two posándose sobre sus labios le impidieron terminar la frase, y entonces, la chica le agarró por la nuca y estampó sus labios contra los suyos en un beso apasionado que nada tenía que ver con el anterior.

Hiro se sorprendió cuando la lengua de Zero Two se abrió paso en su boca y se enredó con la suya. A pesar de todas las veces que habían compartido un beso, esta era la primera vez que Zero Two intentaba algo así. No obstante, le sensación era agradable y el ardor en su vientre aumentó, provocando Hiro embistiese sus caderas de manera inconsciente y que la cabeza de su erección se rozase contra el vientre de Zero Two.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban y un hilito de saliva resbalaba por la barbilla de Hiro. Zero Two se lo limpió con el pulgar y después le dirigió una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Listo para tu clase magistral, Darling?

Sin saber que responder, Hiro, todavía embelesado tras haber experimentado aquella nueva y maravillosa forma de besar, asintió estúpidamente.

Hiro tembló y apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Zero Two cuando las manos de esta se pasearon por su pecho y sus dedos acariciaron sus pezones erectos con una suavidad insoportable.

—Tanto en hombres como mujeres, el pecho es una zona muy sensible, Darling —le informó Zero Two, y Hiro se mordió el labio para no soltar un gemido lastimero cuando la joven pellizcó sus pezones, como si quisiese demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras—. ¿Tú también quieres probar?

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder por sí mismo, Zero Two colocó las manos de Hiro sobre su propio pecho y, de manera inconsciente, Hiro, cuya curiosidad era más fuerte que su vergüenza en aquellos instantes, apretó los senos de la chica con suavidad, maravillándose al sentir como los pezones rosados de la chica se endurecían bajo su tacto.

—Eso es, Darling… —jadeó Zero Two, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha al ver la fascinación reflejada en los ojos de su amor mientras este masajeaba sus senos con cuidado.

—Sin embargo, la parte más importante de todas es esta.

Esta vez, Hiro no fue capaz de reprimirlo; en cuanto los dedos de Zero Two rozaron su polla erecta, el chico soltó un gemido, y en cuanto la mano de la chica se envolvió a su alrededor por completo, Hiro dejó escapar un siseo. Las caricias de Zero Two se sentían tan bien sobre su miembro que incluso dolían.

—Con esta parte de tu cuerpo —le explicaba Zero Two, aprovechando que Hiro había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para mordisquear suavemente el cuello de su compañero antes de continuar—, puedes crear un bebe si la introducimos en mi interior.

El pulgar de Zero Two frotó con insistencia la parte baja del glande y Hiro estuvo a punto de gritar. A continuación, Zero Two usó una mano para bombear su polla con firmeza, mientras que, con la otra, la chica comenzó a masajear sus testículos. Los dedos de los pies de Hiro se encogieron y el chico enterró el rostro en el pecho de la chica, jadeando sin control.

—Zero Two… —musitó él, sintiendo la inexplicable necesidad de repetir el nombre de su pareja una y otra vez.

—Darling —replicó ella, susurrándole el apodo al oído antes de mordisquearle juguetonamente la oreja, y Hiro se estremeció cuando los colmillos afilados de la joven rozaron su piel.

Se sentía tan bien, tan placentero e increíble, que Hiro tenía miedo de perder el conocimiento. Nunca antes se había masturbado, y nunca nadie antes había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo tan íntima y recóndita; nunca nadie antes le había hecho sentir tan bien, tan débil y tan vulnerable, pero tan eufórico a la vez. Quizás por eso parecían saltar chispas cada vez que su piel y la de Zero Two se rozaban, y quizás por eso Hiro sentía que su cuerpo y el de Zero Two estaban destinados a encontrarse, a sentirse, a encajar y ser uno.

Entonces, cuando el ardor que al inicio tan solo era una llama se extendió por todo su cuerpo como un fuego y se hizo tan intenso que incluso dolía, Hiro cerró los ojos y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Zero Two, que no había dejado de susurrarle palabras dulces y sin sentido al oído, el chico se corrió por fin con un grito ahogado.

—Muy bien, Darling. Lo has hecho maravillosamente —le felicitó Zero Two, repartiendo un sinfín de dulces besitos por todo su rostro mientras sus brazos envolvían el cuerpo de Hiro en un abrazo protector.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —preguntó Hiro, luchando contra una inusual fatiga que le instaba a dejarse llevar y quedarse dormido bajo la tutela de Zero Two, a quién no parecía importarle en absoluto.

—Ya me devolverás el favor, Darling —respondió ella distraídamente, hundiendo el rostro en los cabellos de su amor, inspirando su olor, tratando de memorizar al detalle este momento tan único y perfecto. En realidad, tener a Hiro en sus brazos y haber conseguido que el muchacho se sintiese así de bien era recompensa suficiente para ella.

—¿Zero Two? —volvió a llamarla Hiro.

—¿Umm? —murmuró ella.

—Te quiero.

Zero Two cerró los ojos, sonrió y replicó con una seguridad absoluta:

—Y yo a ti, Darling.

* * *

 **Esta es mi primera historia de Darling in the Franxx, así que agradecería que me diéseis vuestra opinión al respecto para saber que tal me ha quedado. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho el final, ya que siempre son mi punto débil y además en este caso no quería seguir alargando mucho más la historia... pero bueno, prometo en el futuro intentaré escribir otra historia mejor de nuestros pequeños tortolitos.**


End file.
